


lights out

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Flash Fic, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "I said," Lou stops here, for emphasis. To really drill it in. "Pick. Who. Dies."
Relationships: Jacob Seed & John Seed, Lou & Mickey (Far Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do whumptober, but I don't think I have it in me. I used the prompt for this one, but it's definitely not angsty.

"I said," Lou stops here, for emphasis. To _really_ drill it in. "Pick. Who. Dies."

She looks up, to smile at Mickey. Her sister's answering look tells her she feels the same way. This is always the best part. The panic, the desperation in their eyes as they realize the situation they're in. As they realize just how _fucked_ they are. If she's close enough, holding one captive in place, she can feel the rabbit heartbeat in their chest. It always makes her smile.

She casts her gaze back to their captives, smirking. Ready to capture the fear on their faces. She frowns when she doesn't find what she expects.

"Why not both of us?" The younger man says. _Smiling._ Younger than his friend, but older than her and Mickey, definitely. She sneers, about to give him a piece of her mind.

"No," Mickey steps in, annoyed. " _We_ make the rules. So, pick one."

Lou steps over to the older one. "How about you, old man? You wanna take one for the team? Solve this little problem of ours?"

"Not particularly," he shrugs.

She bristles when she hears an amused laugh from the other one.

"You know what? Fuck it."

She tosses the gun to the floor. Her sister gives her a sharp look.

_Right, the safety isn't on._

"What's the deal with you two?"

Mickey rolls her eyes, shrugs. "Sure, we got plenty of time. Introductions."

"John," the younger one says.

"Jacob," from the other.

"John and Jacob, huh?" Lou laughs, "You got a Jingleheimer Schmidt hiding somewhere too?"

"Try something a little more biblical," John says, still too relaxed for her tastes. Her fingers twitch, if she hadn't thrown her gun to the floor she would've shot him.

"Oh I get it, you're with those cult weirdos. Shoulda realized from the outfits."

John looks annoyed with the dig at their clothing. Jacob just says, "They're warm, that's all that matters."

She doesn't know if he's talking to them, or John, or both. But John nods at him.

"Release them," Mickey says, suddenly.

Lou looks up at that, about to protest.

"It's not fun if they're not scared," Mickey says, and Lou knows she means that as a reason for her. She also knows her sister must have a plan in mind for them. That's the only reason she'd let them go.

* * *

"You do have a plan, right?" She asks when they're gone. She briefly wonders what those freaks do in their free time. Hold hands around a campfire and sing songs?

"Of course," Mickey says, then she adds, "I know you're itching to kill somebody, but don't worry. There's always plenty of problems that need to be solved."


End file.
